Administering systems for continuous administering of a medication in fluid form are known in the art, and used in hospitals. The purpose for such devices is to give the patient the freedom of movement, even though he is connected to a device for administering of a medication e.g. by infusion. The adjustment of the rate of discharge from such devices takes place only by adjusting the dosage by hand, and is done by the personnel at the hospital as a part of the treatment of the patient.
Administering systems for controlled administering of fluid based medication, outside hospitals is also known in the art. Such systems may work by moving a piston in controlled steps, leading to infusion in batches. A plurality of pump devices for administering of insulin to diabetic patient used to day is based on infusion in controlled steps. The medication is administered into tissue, from which the medication diffuses into the blood.